1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers from which a liquid is removed by pouring or by means of a utensil or tool. More particularly this invention is directed to containers or buckets used by painters in which a brush is dipped into the container and then drawn across a container rim.
2. Description of Related Art
Most painters prefer to work out of paint buckets or containers other than an original paint can for several reasons. First the original container is less likely to become fouled by paint dripping into the sealing ring. At the end of a session, the painter must clean any excess paint remaining in the sealing grooves. Otherwise the original paint can is difficult to reseal. Improper container sealing may cause paint at the surface in the original can to interact with air and form a film.
Second, a paint bucket enables a painter to portion off only the amount of material needed to complete a job. In the case of quick drying materials, only the amount that can be used within the working life of the material may be portioned off.
Third, when painting requires several gallons of paint, multiple original cans can be mixed in one large container and then returned to original containers to assure a more consistent paint color. Then the paint can be poured from the original container into a paint bucket as it is needed. Thereafter, the painter may use smaller amounts of paint in a secondary container to minimize any material spilled should the paint pail become overturned during use.
When painting, a painter dips the brush into the paint to load the bristles. Then many painters remove excess paint by scraping the bristles on the most convenient edge of a pail or attachment, this edge usually being the outermost rim or edge. Eventually paint accumulates on the rim. This paint then drips from the outer scraping edge and either falls onto whatever surface is underneath the paint bucket or runs down the exterior of the bucket to such a surface with possible damage to such a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,629 discloses a container having an external gutter located below a primary wiping surface or edge. Drips from the wiping surface to the exterior of the container accumulate in the gutter and drain back into the container through drain holes at the bottom of the gutter.
The container as specifically disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,629 is particularly advantageous when it is used occasionally. However, it has been found that for repeated use that this paint bucket requires cleaning after each use. Specifically, it is necessary to wipe the gutter reasonably clean in order to prevent any accumulation of dry paint from blocking the path back to the drain holes. In addition, the drain holes are formed as closed slots. These also need to be cleaned periodically to avoid clogging.
However, professional painters often do not want to take the time to clean such paint buckets. They preferred to work with a conventional paint pail or other container particularly with a disposable liner. The use of a disposable liner, as will be apparent, minimizes the cleaning operation. Adapting a liner to the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,629, however, it is not readily apparent because a liner to be effective, must completely cover all surfaces of the paint bucket. This is particularly difficult with closed slots.